


Something Just Like This

by HuffleFly



Series: Lyrics on a Music Sheet [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuffleFly/pseuds/HuffleFly
Summary: Barry wants to set Kara up on dates.  [Alex is not one of them].orA Alternate Universe in which National City and Central City exist on the same Earth.orA Story Inspired by the Song "Something Just Like This"





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for any errors. Grammar is and has never been my strong suit, but for some reason I felt all over the place when writing this particular story. Pretty sure I mixed up a lot of tenses. I'll go back and edit later. Till then, I hope you can enjoy this read!
> 
> Story Inspired by "Something Just Like This" By Chainsmokers & Cold Play

Kara is all wide eyed as Barry points out the different rooms in S.T.A.R. Labs. She is simply amazed at the facility and nearly forgets she should be taking notes for the article she needs to write.

“Barry, this is amazing,” Kara gushed as they continue down the hallway. They had just finished touring the museum portion of the lab.

“Thanks,” Barry replied with a smile.

“Oliver has the Arrow Cave and you have S.T.A.R. Labs. I’m seriously lacking in the headquarters department,” Kara commented half jokingly but her mind does linger at the Fortress of Solitude that her cousin has as his own.

“Don’t let Oliver know you call it the Arrow Cave too,” Barry chuckled in amusement, stopping just short of the sensors of the current sliding doors in front of them. Kara simply laughs. “So, ready to see the ‘real’ lab?”

Kara nods her head in excitement just as she rocked on her heels. Barry shoots her a grin just as he steps forward allowing the doors to slide open. Kara is simply taken away. Her eyes observing every nook and cranny.

“Oh wow,” Kara whispered under her breath as her eyes sweeps across the case containing the Flash suit. She takes in the computers, monitors, and even looks through one of the windows separating the room that had the super treadmill. “I think I’m jealous.”

“Well, you’re always welcome to join the team,” Barry responds with a wink and a big grin.

“I just might—“ Kara replied just as her eyes caught movement on one of the monitors. “Hey, who’s that?”  A auburn woman was walking down one of the hallways, her eyes stuck on the papers in her hands.

Barry turns around following her gaze. “Oh, you know how Caitlin is out on maternity leave?” Kara noded. Ronnie and Caitlin had just welcomed a healthy baby boy over a month ago. “Well, we needed someone to fill in. So I contacted a friend from college. She's been with us for a few months now.  Come on, I’ll introduce you two.”

With that Barry proceeded to walk out the room and down the opposite corridor that they originally walked down.

“Hey Alex!” Barry smiled just as the auburn hair woman appeared in their view.

The bioengineer, who was reading the papers in front of her, looked up. “Hey Barry,” the woman greeted with a smile, sparing Kara a quick and curious glance.

“Kara Kent meet S.T.A.R. Labs newest bioengineer, Alex Danvers,” Barry introduced with a smile as he gestured between the two.

“Nice to meet you,” Kara smiled as the two shake hands.

“You too,” Alex replied with a smile of her own.

“Kara is a reporter from CatCo and got assigned to do an article on S.T.A.R. Labs,” Barry explained to Alex.

Kara rolls her eyes at the formal greeting. “We’re also friends.” This causes Barry to laugh.

“I’m surprise CatCo is interested in doing a piece on S.T.A.R. Labs,” Alex commented as she casually crosses her arms.

“Mrs. Grant is trying to broaden our audience of readers,” Kara explained, surprised herself when Cat had given her the assignment. She was, however, quick to agree if it met visiting Barry and the team.

“I’m sure the science community will be happy to hear that,” humored Alex causing both superheroes to laugh. Before anyone could comment, a repetitive beeping filled the air. Alex is quick to glance at her watch and quickly shuts the alarm off. “I’m running some blood work.” She darts her eyes to Barry before looking at Kara. “Sorry, I really need to check the results. It was nice meeting you Kara.”

“It was nice meeting you too,” Kara agreed as the two women exchanged smiles for a few seconds before Alex continues her way down the corridor.

Kara watches the bioengineer until she disappears around the corner. “So, Alex knows you’re The Flash?” Kara quietly asked as she looks at Barry. The forensic scientist nodded his head. “How’d you know you could trust her?”

Barry shrugged. “I’m sure the same way you knew you could trust Winn and James.” Kara hums in understanding. Barry resumes walking and the reporter is quick to follow. “I had a couple of classes with Alex back in college. Smart. Like real smart but totally humble about it all. Got her PHD before she turned 24.”

Kara raises her eyebrow clearly impressed. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” chuckled Barry with a nod. He pauses for a second before deciding to clarify. “But that wasn’t the reason I asked her to join S.T.A.R. Labs. Why I told her that I’m The Flash.”

“So why did you?”

“Alex is fiercely loyal.”

“Fiercely?” Kara repeats with a smile and curious glance.

“We loosely kept in touch after college. After the particle accelerator exploded, Alex actually flew to S.T.A.R. Labs to visit me while I was in a coma. Even offered to leave her job and help be part of the team but the Harrison Wells at the time quickly dismissed her. I think he was afraid of what she would have learned. Which he had every right to be. Alex would have found out everything.”

“Smart and fiercely loyal,” Kara affirmed with appreciation that the speedster had such great friends in his life.

“Exactly, and that was what sold me. I knew I could trust her,” Barry explained with a fond smile.

“Speaking of fiercely loyal. How are you and Iris?” the Kryptonian asked, her voice nearly singing.

Barry chuckled, “Good. Real good.” Kara smiled instantly at his words. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Dating anyone?”

Kara scoffs, “Nope.”

Barry hummed in thought for a few seconds. “Want me to set you up on a date?”

Blue eyes widen. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Should I be offended?” Barry questioned as he narrowed his eyes.

“You’re serious?” Kara asked with amusement.

“Why do you seem surprise? I wouldn’t set you up with a jerk,” Barry defended as they reach a set of sliding doors.

“That I know,” Kara corrected before she lets out a laugh. “Except, I pretty much met all your friends and as much as I like Cisco, I don’t think I can date him.”

“Ok, now I’m offended. I do know more people than Team Flash and Arrow,” the speedster retorted as he places his palm over the small panel on the wall. The doors immediately opening.

Kara is about to make another comment but stops. Her entire being immediately taken by what she is looking at. “Where are we?”

Barry smiles proudly. “Welcome to the Speed Lab.” He crosses his arms and lifts his eyebrow. “Want to see whose faster?”

**Author's Note:**

> With all the Song Inspired Stories posted (and not posted), this is currently the one running in my head and playing on repeat. 
> 
> I think this particular universe amuses me. I like to think Alex and Barry would be good friends.
> 
> Torn between whether Kara dates as Supergirl or write a universe in which Super Heroes happen to know whose behind the 'mask'. Now wouldn't that be somewhat interesting (or not hah). Thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for Reading! Drop a Comment if you have the time and want to!


End file.
